James Potter and The Lost Boys: The Naming, The Mischief, The Life
by FirstBear777
Summary: BOOK ONE in my hopefully 7-book installment. Follow James Sirius Potter as he and his group of friends become the next Marauders, the next Harry Potter, and the Next Generation.
1. James, Edward, and Quentin

**My only disclaimer for this story: Me no own HP. Go bother someone else.**

James Sirius Potter would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Granted, he was going to Hogwarts, and was the son of the infamous Harry Potter, but he figured if he was nervous, the Sorting Hat would put him in Slytherin (even though that doesn't make sense). He desperately didn't want to be there,so he tried to stay calm.

James was alone on the train, what with his siblings and Rose being younger than him, and his other cousins all at least three years older, so they wouldn't be caught dead with an "Ickle firstie".

James sat in his empty compartment, fiddling with his glasses, when a boy sprinted in. He slid under the seats. James was very confused until he saw 4 humongous 7th years pass by his compartment. He arranged his face in a nonchalant expression.

The biggest one opened the door.

"Have you seen a first year run by?" His tone was menacing, demanding. James tried to look scared and said, "I think I s-saw him r-run by." The 7th year appeared to have believed him, and slammed the door with a bang. After they left, James spoke.

"You can come out now." The boy crawled out, his blond hair tousled over his electric blue eyes.

"What's your name? I'm Edward Nemga" Said the boy. He obviously didn't lack confidence. He did however, look around nervously and rub a scar running from his ear to his collarbone

"James Potter" replied James, adjusting his glasses over his hazel eyes.

"Really? _The_ James Potter, son of Harry Potter and all that?" Edward was so excited, James rolled his eyes.

"No. I've never heard of him-of _course_ that's my dad, who else would it be?"

"I dunno. Me mum's a witch, a year above Harry. Her name was Mary Macadue, but she married my dad, a muggle. He's still surprised when she uses magic"

"Well, you know me, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, two of the most famous Gryffindors ever"

"I hear our _herbology_ teacher is in Gryffidor. The head of house."

"Yeah, Neville Longbottom. He's a hero, killed Voldemort's snake, helped win the war" said James. It was a family story. Harry, ever so modest, always made it seem like Neville won the battle, even though it was Harry who defeated old Voldy.

That's when the compartment door rolled open. James whipped out his wand. 10 and a half inches, Cypress wood, unicorn hair, strong and resilient under pressure. He calmed when he saw it was another boy, but his hair was red, and he had the blackest eyes James had ever seen. He looked like a first year, like him and Edward.

"What's your name?" Said Edward, still pointing his wand at the stranger. The boy stayed still, and said,

"Alright. My name is Quentin Smith."

"James Potter"

"Edward Negma" said Edward. He lowered his wand. Quentin started speaking rapidly, excitedly.

"I thought it was very awesome when I got my Hogwarts letter. Very surprised to, considering I'd never thought magic would be real. I read all my books already. It's interesting, really, what a bezoar can do. It ca-" he was interrupted by James.

"Muggle-born, are you?" Asked James

"Muh-what?" Asked Quentin.

"Muggle-born. Meaning born to two non-magical parents" explained Edward.

"Ah. Yes. That would be me." Nodded Quentin

They stopped talking as they saw the trolley, loaded with Pumkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Couldron Cakes, and other various items. James pulled out a medium-sized bag of galleons and handed it to the witch, telling her to give the, as much as she could.

Quentin watched James and Edward devour the candies and pastries.

"You guys are so gross and weird. Like the Lost Boys from Peter Pan."

"Wha Pe-er Pahn?" Asked James through an mouthful of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"It's a muggle thing" answered Quentin

"Why don't we-" Edward paused to swallow a Pumkin Pasty, "Call our little group of friends the Lost Boys? Only Muggle-borns will get that, and there are like 6 muggle-borns in every grade. Not many people would get it!" He exclaimed.

"Are we friends?" Joked James.

"I like the idea!" Said Quentin, "Why don't we be the pranksters?"

"This is gonna be a fun year. Let's get planning." Said James rubbing his hands together. The Lost Boys spent the rest of the train ride discussing prank ideas, families, and especially tasting the treats. James was enjoying a chocolate frog. Suddenly, he stood up and yelled a "YES!" Dancing around with his chocolate frog card.

"Which one did you get?" Asked Edward, slightly questioning James' sanity.

"I got the Double Frog Double Card! _Two_ chocolate frogs, and a normal card _with_ a rare one! And I got _the_ best combo. Dumbledore AND Godric Gryffindor!"

"Wow! But who's Goodrich Gryffindor?" Asked Quentin. They had already told him who the Legendary Dumbledore was.

"Here, have a look!" Exclaimed James. The picture was a moving painting of a man with shaggy, tawny hair and bright blue eyes. He winked at Quentin. Quentin read over the back.

"He _founded_ Hogwarts? Wow! This man is amazing! The first head of Gryffindor House, named after him, _obviously_ , noted for _killing King Harold Godwin in the Battle of Hastings_? If that's not bravery, I don't know what is."

"You can say that again" said Edward, throwing a pack of Ice Mice into his mouth. The rest of the train ride was spent discussing houses of Hogwarts.

 **So I realize I might be moving the story really fast, tell me if I am. I may have also gotten ages wrong, but I prefer not writing in every single Weasley into the plot. Peace.**


	2. The Sorting

James Sirius Potter grinned. It wasn't everyday you were sorted into Hogwarts. The boys had discussed the houses at great length, and finally decided on Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for Edward, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for Quentin, and a firm Gryffindor for James ("I wouldn't have it any other way...")

But now they were here! The Lost Boys quickly threw on their school robes, but not before a girl, Lilac? Lilah? Oh yes, Layla, told them off.

"First Years this way! Everyone else to the carriages! Go on then!" James, Edward, and Quentin turned to a woman waving her hands at students."First years to a boat! Four people max!" James, Edward, and Quentin grabbed a boat along with a boy named Frank. James recognized him as Neville's kid, Frank. Him, Neville, and his sister Alice came around for dinner every once in a while.

Drifting across the Black Lake, several people screamed. A girl had fallen in.

"ALICE!" Screamed Frank. Many more people screamed when the girl flew out of the water grasped by a giant black-blue tentacle. She was placed gently in a boat, where the woman who had directed them dried her off with a spell. Frank visibly sighed in relief.

"Who's that?" asked Edward

"My sister, Alice. I can't _imagine_ dads reaction if she had died. He probably would've hacked things to pieces with that old sword of his"

"Why, who's your dad?"

"Neville- Professor Longbottom"

"The teacher?" Asked Quentin

"No, the hero" said James,"Hello Frank, by the way, and this is Edward and Quentin" he gestured to the boys.

"Nice to meet you two. Gryffindor hopefuls?" questioned Frank.

"Definitely" answered the other three.

The boats drifted around a rock, and several people audibly gasped. James thought his dad had said nothing compared to what Hogwarts was really like. High turrets, sweeping arches, the stone, everything about the place screamed regal, magnificent, and magical.

"First Years this way!" called the woman who brought them over. They stood in a hall, where the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Professor McMac and I am the deputy Headmistress as well as the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, aka the groundskeeper. When we walk in, your names will be called from a roll sheet. Keep quiet the whole time. Any questions?"

A boy, obviously muggle-born raised his hand.

"Yes?" Said Professor McMac

"What are we being sorted in to?" several Slytherins-to-be sniggered.

"You will be sorted into Houses. Gryffindor, the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff, the loyal and kind, Ravenclaw, the wise and noble, and Slytherin, the cunning and the ambitious. Anymore questions" answered Professor McMac. No one spoke.

"Let's get sorting!" exclaimed Professor McMac. That's when she opened the giant double doors. The sight that greeted them was amazing. Four long tables ran through the hall perpendicular to the doors. One long table was at the end of the hall, where the teachers obviously sat. In the middle of the table was the Headmistress, Professor McGonnagall. The ceiling looked like the night sky, inky black-blue-purple with silvery stars shining through.

James, Alice, and Frank waved to Professor Longbottom, who waved to them back with a smile.

Proffessor McMac got to the front.

"Welcome everyone, to the 2015 sorting ceremony!" Professor McMac proceeded to pull out a hat from the folds of her emerald robes. She placed on a trip-pod near her feet. Then she proceeded to pull out a scroll. She cleared her throat.

"Boot, Petunia!" A small girl shakily walked up to the podium. Not even 10 seconds later, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The girl smiles, and James noticed her mouth "Just like dad" before walking to the table just left of the rest of the first years.

"Centalia, Sarai!" Was the next name called. The girl walked up, more confidently than Petunia, but still shakily, and sat on the chair. The hat was barely on her head before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sarai then walked to the table just right the rest of the first years.

A couple names later and "Dolohov, Antonio" became the first Slytherin. A couple more names and the girl from the train, "Eves, Layla!" Was on the tripod. 5 minutes later, "Hatstall!" Was cried out by a student. 3 seconds after that, the hat finally screamed "Gryffindor!"

Quentin was nudging James. "I'm hungry, and tired. I wanna sit." He moaned over and over, four or five times James was getting sick of the mantra.

"Shut up!" Hissed James. In the time they had been arguing, Alice Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor after a particularly loud scream, to which Professor Longbottom smiled. Frank was soon also sorted into Gryffindor, after nearly 3 minutes. James was growing hungrier by the minute. The next people went as follows:

Arthur Macmillan, Hufflepuff (James frowned. His dad had said something about a vexing man at work named Macmillan)

Randall McLaggen-Ravenclaw (Randall pouted, he glanced toward the Gryffindor table with a wistful glance)

Edward Negma-Gryffindor (James screamed a loud "YES! at that)

Nathan Nott-Slytherin

Mafalda Ortiz-Slytherin

Pari Patil-Gryffindor

Prisha Patil-Gryffindor

Until finally, _finally_ a "Potter, James!" Rang through the now silent hall. Whispers broke out

"Another Potter?"

"Finally!"

"Hope he's in my house"

James strode confidently to the stool. The hat never reached his head. About 6 inches from his head, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" So loud several different people covered their ears. Grinning wildly, James ran to the Gryffindor table, which was next to the Hufflepuff table against the wall.

 **Am I moving the story to fast? Tell me in a review! There are more characters than the ones listed. Peace.**


	3. Frank is the New Lost Boy

James Sirius Potter was ecstatic. Not only was he in Gryffindor, but his baby Great Grey Owl, named Hedwig after his father's snowy owl, had found him in the great hall during the feast. She swooped in with a loud screech, and had landed elegantly on his shoulder. Several people clapped, including Professor McGonnagall.

"Good Job Hedwig" whispered James, ruffling the bird's feathers. Suddenly, professor McGonnagall stood up and said, "To all students, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, especially to Ted Lupin and Fred Weasley." The two boys grinned at each other, friends, even though 2 years apart. Fred's twin Roxanne hit him around the head and started berating him. On his other side, Victoire Weasley started scolding Teddy Lupin in rapid French. Teddy obviously didn't know what she was saying, but he smiled along.

"Mr. Tilth would like to remind everyone that anything from Zonko's Joke Shop or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is strictly forbidden." James grinned. _3 2 1_. An explosion of Dungbombs James had gotten from Uncle Ron, who'd gotten it from Zonko's went of, and several different Gryffindors started puking from slipped Skiving Snackboxes Edward had purchased from WWW. Professor McGonnagall sat quietly as chaos ensued.

When everyone calmed down, she spoke out loud, "Mister Potter, Mister Negma, Mister Smith, detention tomorrow"

"How'd you know it was us?" Shouted out Quentin

"You were the only ones not surprised. Moving on, I would like to welcome our new DADA teacher, Professor Hagana. Professor, if you would kindly wave." A woman on the far left of McGonagall raised her hand and smiled coldly.

"That is the end of my speech. Prefects, take everyone to their Dorms.

A 6th year prefect that James recognized as Louis Weasley son of Bill and Fleur Weasley called out to to them, "First years, Second years, this way!" James grabbed Edward, Frank, and Quentin and followed Louis. Louis strode up to the Fat Lady confidently. "Gobbledook" said Louis. The potrait swung open to a common room, which had seven corridors leading of labeled "First Year" through "Seventh Year" before splitting off into the girls dorms and the boys dorms.

"All you, off to bed. Now" called out Louis. James whispered to Hedwig for her to either sleep with him or inthe Owlery. The bird took one look at the door before flying out the window. He unpacked his trunk, but not before seeing a silvery-gray fabric. Recognizing it immediately as his dad's invisibility cloak. He must have packed it by accident.

James decided to keep it. His dad hardly ever used it anymore. Quentin was already looking over the first year's itinerary for classes.

"Guys! guys! Look at this! Flying lessons in December!" Exclaimed Quentin

"Excellent. I'm decent on a broom, but I should get better" spoke up James

"Can't wait" smiled Frank

"Eh. I'm not a flyer" shrugged Edward. The others stared at him. The Quentin yelled,

"WAIT, WAIT WAIT WAIT. Guys, we forgot to tell Frank our name!" He was screaming now.

"Our name?" Asked Edward. A look of realization came over his face. "Oooooh."

"Okay, Frank, we decided to call ourselves the Lost Boys, like from Peter Pan" said James in a manner calmer than Quentin.

"What's Peter Pan?"

"It's a muggle thing." Answered Edward, also in a tone calmer than Quentin.

"Cool! Is there a sign-up she I can sign or..." trailed of Frank

"NONsense! Of course you can join!" Said Quentin, still screaming.

"Quentin, CALM DOWN. The rest of you, should we set rules?" Spoke up Edward

"Ah, Edward, ever the responsible one." Said James, fake crying.

"I agree. Let me grab some parchment..." Frank didn't finish his sentence as he reached behind him for some spare parchment.

An hour later, the rules consisted of this:

1\. Mostly prank Slytherins.

2\. Mostly prank girls

3\. Cover for each other

4\. Never leave someone out of a prank

5\. Respect people's space

6\. Don't ask why they are being dragged to a professor's office, just make up several stories.

7\. Only leave someone out of a prank if they are in detention

8\. No girls

Edward looked up from his writing. "Anything else?" He asked for the 3rd time. James stretched. "Nah." He said. "I think that's enough for now."

"Anyway, I want," Frank paused to yawn,"Sleep. I'm exhausted"

"Agreed. And anyway, we can always add more to it later."

"I can't wait for December. Christmas, flying, all that sounds amazing."

"Lets hope that lessons aren't boring"

 **I am going to move the story faster so that I don't have like 100 chapters for this story. Also I know James gets the invisibility cloak in 6th year, but I'm changing it to an accident of Harry's, and I'm having him steal the Marauders map over Christmas Holidays. I'm thinking of making Edward Jewish. Thoughts? Peace.**


	4. Quidditch

James Sirius Potter flew by the first four months of school.

The first four months of school flew by for the other three as well

James disliked DADA, not because he was bad at it (he was top, perks of being an auror's kid), he just didn't like the teacher. Something about Professor Hagana just didn't sit right with James. Everyone in Gryffindor enjoyed Herbology, however. Professor Longbottom was the best teacher. Stories of the war in class, very helpful when asked for help, and was nice to everyone, including Slytherins.

Edward was good at transfiguration.

Quentin was ace at potions, even though it was taught by the head of Slytherin House, Professor Thueban

Frank enjoyed Charms despite the fact that that his great-grandmother thought it was a wimpy class. He also excelled at Herbology (surprise).

So the three boys helped each other out with homework. The boys had also decided to tally everyone's detentions. The standings were this:

James: 22 detentions

Edward: 10 detentions

Quentin: 22 detentions

Frank: 7 detentions (his sister often bailed him out)

The four boys hated Mr. Tilth with a passion. He had a pet bird named Ms. Syren that would fly around the castle and shriek when a person was breaking the rules. Many students wanted to throw stones at the bird, but didn't because Mr. Tilth would immediately come shrieking and givie out detentions if he thought that someone _might_ be hurting his precious Ms. Syren.

Today was the day of the first flying lesson. James was excited. He had flown before, but hadn't since arriving at Hogwarts. But today was the day. He stood near the other Lost Boys, directly to the left of his broom. His glasses started sliding down. He pushed them back up and ran a hair through his eternally messy black hair.

Madam Hooch came bustling out of the castle. She was wearing referee's robes, and a whistle around her neck. She started her speech.

"Everyone! Place your hands over your broom, and call 'UP!' If all goes well, your broom should fly to your hand."

James stretched his right hand over the broom.

"On my whistle." Called out the graying Madam Hooch. Her yellow eyes scanned over the first years before a loud, short whistle blew through the air. A chorus of "UP!"s Rang through the air. James' broom flew straight into his hand. He looked around. Quentin and Edward had their brooms in their hands. Frank and Alice had theirs coming up slowly through the air. Some, like Vincent Goyle's and Layla Eve's, hadn't moved at all. Other had rolled, or come up partway of the ground.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle again "Everyone! Pick up your brooms if they are not in your hands, and mount your brooms." Some people started to look nervous, put threw their legs over their brooms anyway, James recognized the brooms as old Nimbus 10s. These were older than his dad.

"On the count of three, everyone will kick the ground _lightly_ , and hover for 10 seconds before coming down by pointing the broom handle _downwards_. On three, one, two, three." Everyone kicked and hovered. Suddenly, a muggle-born in Ravenclaw, William Fletcher, hollered. James looked up. The boy was 70 ft above everyone else, and clearly terrified of heights. Madam Hooch, in her old age, appeared not to have noticed.

That's when James pointed his broom straight up. He zoomed to where William was, despite the shouts from below. James slowed down, and spoke to William.

"William. Calm down. You can get down. Just calm down. Point the broom handle downwards." William appeared not to have listened. He was shaking, shaking real bad. Suddenly, he slipped. At least 9 different people screamed. James pointed his broom downwards, and shot to where William was free-falling, arms and legs thrashing. James threw out his arms, not holding on to the broom.

He reached out, farther and farther, before finally grabbing onto Williams flailing hand. James then turned the brooms straight forward. The two boys were now 20 ft of the ground. 2 people fainted.

 _That's_ when Madam Hooch looked up, and gave a shout of her own. She grabbed broom from the nearest person, a Hufflepuff named Eliza Hopkins. But she was to late.

James had swung William around onto the broom (James was strong for his age, and William was very small and light) and had directed his broom to the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over and declared that she was bringing William to the hostpital wing, and that everyone else should use the rest of the period to study. She walked off, muttering something about boys and " _every_ time"

She didn't even give James a second look. Madam Hooch then walked with William and onward the hospital wing. She was almost knocked over by a rushing Professor Longbottom, who was sprinting out the door. He skidded to a stop in front of James.

"James. My office. Now" He then walked away. Murmurs went through the first years.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Can't be. He just saved William's life"

"Yeah but-"

"What if he goes on to play Quidditch?"

"That hasn't happened since-"

"Harry Potter. He was the the first first-year Quidditch player in a hundred years"

"Maybe..." That was all James heard before closing the door behind him. He followed Professor Longbottom to his office. Before sitting down. He noticed that he had a nice view of the Quidditch Pitch, where the first years had been practicing. Oops.

"Professor-"

"What you did today James, was dangerous. Very dangerous. I will be writing to up your dad."

"But-"

"I will also be giving Gryffindor 100 points because you did save Mister Fletcher's life. As well as an offer"

"What kind of offer?"

Professor Longbottom closed his eyes, then opened them again. "The Gryffindor Seeker has been in the Hospital Wing for a week. He took two bludgers to the head as well as falling 22 feet of the ground. He will be unable to play for the rest of the season"

"And you're telling me this because...

"Gryffindor needs a seeker James, and I think you'll be perefect for the job."

 **HA! A cliffhanger. Sorry. I've decided for, in the future, I am completely rewriting the cursed child because I hate it so much. So basically, No Slythie for Albus. Thoughts on the story? Thoughts on my plan (too far ahead?)? Review! Peace!**


	5. What?

James Sirius Potter stared at Professor Longbottom. He rubbed his ears viciously.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He ask disbelieving. Neville sighed.

"I believe you would make a great seeker while Mister Wood rests in the infirmary" he said

"What about the others that tried out?" James asked. He thought there _had_ to be someone more eligible than him.

"I don't believe that any of them can catch a falling 11-year-old by the tips of his fingers from 70 feet up"

"But a falling boy is larger than a snitch" James said. He was still in denial of what Professor Longbottom had said.

"Do you know how Harry became seeker in _his_ first year?"

"No"

"I was the injured one in our flying lesson. When Madam Hooch took me to the infirmary, I left behind my Remembrall. At the time, I didn't have a good memory, one of the worst in our year. Anyway, Draco Malfoy took it, and decided to leave it high in a tree. Your dad said to give it back, but Malfoy threw the Remembrall. The two boys were 50 feet in the air at this point. Your dad went into a dive and caught the ball. Professor McGonnagall caught him in the act and made him the seeker of the Gryffindor team immediately."

"And your telling me this because..."

"I believe that first years should have a chance on the teams. I believe that first years have better reflexes that can be honed in Quidditch. Why do you think your dad is one of the best Aurors?"

"I thought it was because he defeated Voldemort"

"Yes, and because of his reflexes. You don't see reflexes like that anymore. I will be talking to Professor McGonnagall about you on the Quidditch team.

"Thank you so much Professor."

"Run along. I believe you have Transfiguration?"

"Yeah." James turned and sprinted to Transfiguration. He desperately didn't want to be late. Professor Parkinson was a Slytherin and particularly vindictive. She also constantly ranted about how Harry Potter was evil and deserved to go to Azkaban for murder.

Several times James and Quentin had been sent to detention for speaking up and saying that he killed Voldemort in self-defense. Professor Davis also used the word "Mudblood" at least 8 times a class.

James skidded to a halt in front of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. Professor Longbottom-"

"10 points from Gryffindor. Now sit down and turn your matchbox into a match"

James skipped over Edward, who he sat next to.

"I got offered Seeker for Gryffindor" whispered James.

"You got _what_?" Whisper-yelled Edward

"Offered Seeker. After saving William's life" James answered. Frank leaned forward from behind Edward and James.

"Just don't over-inflate your ego" he whispered.

"Wasn't planning on it" James whispered back.

"10 _more_ points from Gryffindor and if any of you speak again it will be 50!" Shouted Professor Parkinson.

At the end of the lesson, the Lost Boys went to lunch. After an eventful lunch (a ravenclaw/hufflepuff fist-fight, started over an argument about the upcoming Quidditch game), Professor McMac approached him.

"Potter. My office, now." James didn't ask why, but racked his brain for ideas. He thought of the Fanged Frisbees he and the boys had placed in the Ravenclaw Common Room (They had planted them on various Ravenclaws, and set a timer for when they should start flying, at curfew) and thought that he was in trouble for that, seeing as how Professor McMac was also the head of Ravenclaw.

He was sorely mistaken.

"Mister Potter, it is my understanding that Professor Longbottom is putting you in the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

James decided to play it safe. "Ummm. Yes Professor"

"You do know it's illegal"

"No Professor, but now I do."

"So you realize why you can't be on the team"

"Yes Prof-Wait what? But Professor Longbot-"

"I know what he said! It it is Illegal!"

"So?"

"So you can't play!"

"You're only saying that so that Ravenclaw has a better chance of winning the Quidditch Cup" said a voice from behind James. James whirled around to see Professor Longbottom.

"I have verified with Professor McGonnagall. She says that the rules were changed in the elder Potter's day and were never changed back. Therefore, James can be on the team." Professor Longbottom spoke in a calm tone, that was just the opposite of Professor McMac.

"She is a Gryffindor herself! She is biased!"

"You are overlooking the fact that a headmaster is chosen _because_ he or she is unbiased."

"Yes...Well...I..."

"So I can be on the team?" Cut in James.

"Yes. You better owl your father for a new broom." Said Professor Longbottom.

"I'll tell him at the holidays." Replied James.

"If you two are done, will you GET OUT!" Shrieked professor McMac.

"Of course Professor" answered James, and he sprinted out with a quick "Thank you!" over his shoulder.

 **So how is it? Horrendous? Moving to fast? Review! I'm having Winter Holidays next chapter. Special things will happen. I now have a series-villain, and a plot. YAY! Peace.**


	6. Christmas Surprise

James Sirius Potter was excited. The Winter Holidays were _finally_ here! He knew that the rest of the Lost Boys were leaving as well. Frank would stay for a little bit so that his dad could wrap up some things.

James sat on the train back with Edward and Quentin. Edward was fidgety, like something at home wouldn't be pleasant.

Quentin broke the silence. "So James, I hear you're our new seeker."

"Yeah, until Terrence Wood gets better. Then he takes back his position"

"Ah. What d'you suppose your dad's reaction is going to be?"

"Ecstatic, or worried." Answered James. He changed the topic. "Did you guys hear howling a couple nights ago?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird." Said Quentin.

"I didn't hear it. Must've been asleep." Answered Edward.

"Ed, you weren't even in your bed." Said Quentin

"Oh. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, maybe that's where I was."

"You must've gotten lost. You didn't return until the rest of us woke up at 7:00" intoned James.

"We need a map of that place. It's way to big and confusing" sighed Edward. Suddenly, James had an idea.

"Guys, there is a map, that my dad thinks I don't know about, in his desk. It's a magical one, and it shows where people are. If I got it, we could prank more often!" He exclaimed. He knew his idea was great.

"Okay, but how're you getting to the desk without being seen?" Questioned Edward. James hadn't told them about the Invisibility Cloak.

"I have a family heirloom, that my Dad accidentally packed for me this year. It's an Invisibility Cloak" The other boys nodded. "I'll just use that to sneak in."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once at home, after promising Quentin and Edward to write, he had a delicious dinner, where his younger siblings Albus and Lily interrogated James about Hogwarts.

"What's it look like?" (Albus)

"Are the classes hard?" (Lily)

"Who are your friends?" (Dad)

"Are you happy at school?" (Mum)

"One at a time! Geez! Okay, first, it's this great big castle made of grey stone. Second, classes are easy, teachers are mean. Third, I am friends with Quentin Smith, a muggle-born, Edward Negma, a half-blood, and Frank Longbottom. Fourth, I am very happy, Hogwarts is amazing."

"I'm happy you're friends with Frank" said Harry.

"But guess what? He didn't even visit me the whole four months of school!" Said Teddy Lupin, walking in.

"Your in Hufflepuff! And in 7th year!" said James indignantly.

"We had meals at the same time, no?" Countered Teddy.

"Fine, Sorry. I'll visit you more often." Sighed James. _When he's not snogging Victoire._ He thought in his head.

"Excellent. James, Teddy, Unpack. Albus, Lily, bed" commanded Ginny.

"But _mum_ -" started Albus.

"Albus Severus Potter! Bed!" Shouted Mum. Albus grumbled but went to bed anyway. Lily had already skipped to bed. James and Teddy walked up to the room they were sharing.

After unpacking, Teddy landed on his bed with a _whoosh_ of the bed hangings. James reached into his trunk and felt for the silky softness of the cloak. He walked to his dad's office, where he knew the map was in the top right drawer. He opened the drawer. There was nothing there.

James searched as quietly as he could, but didn't see it anywhere. Discouraged, he went back to bed.

"Looking for this?" James whirled around so fast his glasses fell off. Picking them up, he saw the bright shock of blue hair that belonged to Teddy Lupin. He also saw that Teddy was holding a piece of parchment that James recognized at the map.

"Yeah"

"You're too late. I nicked it before dinner. I also passed you and your friends planning on the train."

"Guess we got to be more quiet. Can I have it?" James asked.

"Yes, but I have one question. Do you solemnly swear you are up to no good?"

"Or my name's not James Sirius Potter." Teddy handed James the map. James excitedly flicked through it.

"It's empty!" He cried

"It's not empty, it's charmed. Figure it out." Teddy answered vaguely.

James tried and tried, but couldn't figure it out. On Christmas Eve, after Albus and Lily had gone to bed, a faint knock was heard on the Potter's front door. Not expecting anyone, Harry opened the door with a wand out. He almost dropped his wand when he saw who it was. It was a small boy. James gasped when _he_ saw who it was.

It was Edward. A beaten, bloody Edward.

"Edward!" Yelled James.

"You know who this is?" Asked his dad

"Yeah. It's my mate, Edward Negma. I told you guys about him."

"We still need to take precautions."

"What precautions?"

"Ask him something only he and you know"

"Okay" James leaned down to Edward. "Hey Ed," he whispered, "What Lost Boys rule #3?"

"Cover...For... each other." Edward gasped out. James looked up at his dad.

"It's him Dad, I know it is." Harry ran out yelling to Ginny for some medicine.

"Why're you here Ed?" Asked James.

"Parents...threw me out. James... I have something...to tell you and... the others..." Edward trailed of. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head in dead faint.

"Mum! Dad! He's fainted!" Hollered James. His mum and Dad came sprinting in. They said he would be fine. James realized he was exhausted. He tumbled up the stairs, and collapsed on his bed.

The next morning, after explaining to a confused Teddy, Albus, and Lily that they had a guest, they opened presents.

This is what he got:

From parents: The new Firebolt 3000 (for getting Seeker)

From Quentin: A muggle prank book, as well as _Peter Pan_.

From Frank: Notebook that said _Lost Boys_ on the cover

From Edward: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

Grandma Weasley had given up on jumpers for everyone, but she still made on for Harry and Ginny every year.

James gave his parents lockets with each other picture on the inside, Quentin a wizard prank book, Frank an advanced Charms book, and Edward a large stack of Honeydukes Chocolate. James couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts with the map he was determined to figure out.

 **How was it? Too long? Next chapter secrets will be revealed! A new rule added! Peace!**


	7. Maps and Nicknames

James Sirius Potter stared at Edward. The Lost Boys had just come back from Winter Holidays, and now, sitting in their Dorm, James had demanded point blank what Edward had to tell them.

Now James, Quentin, and Frank stared at Edward, who was shifting nervously, and scratching at a new scar running across his torso.

"I um... have a secret." He stopped. "Can we make a rule: No sharing secrets without everyone's permission?"

"Yeah." Said Frank. He quickly scribbled down the new rule. James turned back to Edward.

"You were saying?" Pressed James.

"I...um... am a... I'm a werewolf." He he shrinked back, as if expecting to be hit. The three boys had different reactions. James, who had heard stories about his Grandfather's friend, Remus Lupin, merely smiled. Frank jumped, surprised, but he to had heard stories of Remus Lupin, so he smiled as well. Quentin, however, had grown up to muggle stories of evil man-eating wolves and dangerous werewolves. He screamed, and ran.

It was lucky that James had locked the door before. It gave him and Frank time to grab Quentin and haul him back to the bed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Frank yelled at the squirming Quentin. Quentin stiffened, then fell over.

"Quentin, not all werewolves are bad. My grandfathers friend was a werewolf. He taught at Hogwarts" explained James.

"Yeah. Remus Lupin. He died a hero in the Battle of Hogwarts." Continued Frank.

"T-t-thank y-you" whispered Edward. He had curled up into a ball when Quentin screamed.

"How do we help you?" Asked Frank.

"You can't, not unless you're an animal" answered Edward. James thought for a moment. It came to him.

"We _can_ be animals!" He cried.

"How?" Asked Edward.

"We can be Animagi!"

"What? Are you insane? That process is incredibly dangerous!" Yelled Edward.

"So?"

"So you're gonna die! I'm not letting you die on my watch!" Edward was still screaming. That's when Quentin moved. Apparently he had thrown off the hex. He also saw the argument brewing, and decided to change the subject.

"Potter, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" He asked. James silently cheered. Thanks for the change of subject Quentin!

"What parchment?" He asked Quentin.

"You got like, parchment or summat sticking out of your robe." Quentin explained.

"Oh. This is a map. It's charmed not to show anything until a word or phrase is spoken." Said James, taking out the map.

"Do you know how to work it?" Asked Frank.

"No. Teddy Lupin gave it to me, but when he did, he asked my if I was up to no good."

"What did he say to you exactly?" Asked Edward.

"He said, 'I have one question for you. Do you solemnly swear you are up to no good?' And I said 'Yes'" answered James. The other boys thought for a minute. Then, Edward ever the smart one, shouted "I've got it!"

He grabbed the paper from James. He took out his wand, and tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said. All four boys gasped. Ink was flowing around the page, where there hadn't been before. A couple seconds later, the map read, "Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the MARAUDER'S MAP!"

"Who're the Marauders?" Asked Frank

"I'm guessing that the Marauders consisted of Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs." Answered Edward.

"There's no way someone named their child Wormtail, or any of those names!" Fired back Frank.

"Guys!" James yelled. "I know who these people are!" Harry had told James the story of the Marauders."Prongs was my Grandad, James Potter. He had a stag animgagus. Padfoot was his best mate, Sirius Black. He had a dog animagus. Wormtail was their friend, Peter Pettigrew, but betrayed them to Voldemort. He was a rat animagus."

Quentin snorted. "A rat animagus for the betrayer. Wow." He got a glare from Frank.

"Continue" said Frank. James looked straight at Edward. "Moony was a werewolf, Remus Lupin. The other three became animagi so that they could join him on full moons." He finished. The others were quiet.

"Is that where you got the idea for helping me?" Edward finally asked.

"Uh, duh." James answered.

Edward sighed "We're still not doing it. You should have been a Hufflepuff. You're to loyal for your own good"

James looked affronted. "A Hufflepuff? Excuse me, but I am a true Gryffindor! The hat didn't even have to consider!"

"Correction, the hat never reached your head" said Quentin.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Asked Frank.

James looked at them exasperatingly, "I don't know! Ask the freaking hat!" He shouted, fed up.

"Okay calm down." Soothed Frank."Should we call Ed Moony? Because, you know, Werewolf?"

The Lost Boys thought for a minute.

"Sounds like a plan." Smiled Quentin, apparently over the fact that his friend was a werewolf, despite the screaming earlier.

"James should be Prongs then, its only fair, his Grandad was Prongs." Said Frank.

"I'm cool with that." James said. "Now who wants to be Padfoot? I know no one wants to be Wormtail, because, you know, he was a traitor..." He trailed off.

Frank snorted. "Have you _seen_ how loudly I walk? In no way am I a Padfoot."

"Looks like the nicknames yours Quentin, If you want it." James said.

"I like it Prongs. Now what do we call poor Frank?" Quentin asked.

"I'm predicting that my name is going to be awful, knowing you three." Sighed Frank. The four boys thought for a minute"

"Loudmouth?" Asked Edwar

"That's just mean" pouted Frank

"Mother Hen?" Quentin asked, laughing

"That's Moony, you dolt." Answered James, also laughing.

"Taking a jab at the responsible one, are we?" Edward asked. Ed didn't wait for an answer, he just tackled James. When they both got up, Quentin shouted.

"I've got it!" He yelled, jumping on his four poster.

"A, calm down, B, what is it?" Asked Frank

"Seer! Because he's always trying to predict what's gonna happen!"

"That's actually not half-bad" Said James, considering it.

"Well I like it, so I'm gonna use it." Frank said, delighted.

Edward yawned. "Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

"Fine." Answered the other boys.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Tell me if it sounds too American. I can't help it, because I'm an American, but tell me ways to make it more British, or something. Peace!**


	8. Bloody freaking Charms

James Sirius Potter was eating breakfast with his friends when he got a letter from Hedwig. He opened it, recognizing it from his dad.

 _Dear James_

 _How is Hogwarts? Fun? Awful? I'm hoping it's fun considering the amount of detentions you have._

 _Mum wanted you to know that under no circumstances are you allowed out of bed again. Don't listen to her though._

 _I'm busy at work, and there's this new dark wizard, apparently was a Student Death Eater, who was pissed after the Battle of Hogwarts, and has been recruiting people right out of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and even Durmstrang, and_ _who's gaining power. He killed a muggle family in Bath, and a muggle-born in Liverpool and another muggle in Surrey. He appears to be another blood-purist, out to kill muggles and muggle-borns._

 _His followers call him the New Voldemort, but call him specifically Lord Dalkell. Do you agree when I say it's a stupid name? I think so anyway._

 _Don't worry too much about him though, focus on your studies. We'll catch him soon enough._

 _Study, work hard, and say hullo to Edward for me, and tell him he's welcome to come back over the summer_

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

James looked up from his letter. His friends were staring at him.

"Mate, what s'matter?" Asked Quentin.

"Are any of you from Bath, Liverpool, or Surrey?" Asked James Back.

"I'm from Lincolnshire mate." Said Edward.

"I live in London, in the Leaky Cauldron. Me mum's the landlady" answered Frank.

"I live in Bath." Quentin replied. He continued, "Why do you ask?"

"A muggle was murdered by a dark wizard, who calls himself Lord Dalkell" explained James.

"Who? Bath is fairly large" leaned in Quentin.

"Dunno, my dad just says a muggle."

"Write to him to ask to find out!" Quentin exclaimed. James took out a piece of parchment and wrote,

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Hogwarts is great, as per usual. I can't promise mum I'll be a good boy, but I'll try (wink)_

 _My friend Quentin Smith is a muggle born from Bath, and he wants to know who the muggle killed was._

 _Tell Lily and Albus I say hi, and tell mum I make no promises._

 _Love,_

 _James_

James leaned over to Hedwig, who was being cooed over by Amira Heiwa, a muggle-born Gryffindor in James' year. James snatched back Hedwig, much to the displeasure of Amira, who glared, hazel eyes blazing. James tied the parchment to Hedwig, who flew off.

"You could've asked." Pouted Amira.

"It's my owl! I shouldn't have to ask!" James exclaimed indignantly. Amira turned away from him and continued chatting with Layla Eves.

"I don't understand girls." James moaned leaning his head on the table.

"If it makes you feel any better, my twin is a girl and I still don't understand them" consoled Frank.

* * *

The Lost Boys headed to Charms, where they were learning Lumos and Nox.

"Remember children, flick _up_ for Lumos, and flick _down_ for Nox. If you master that, try 'Lumos Maxima'. The lights are turning of _now_!" Cried tiny professor Flitwick on his stack of books.

Suddenley the room went dark. James flicked his wand up. "Lumos!" Nothing happened.

"Lumos" said Frank next to him. Franks wand lit up brightly, and so did Frank's face. "Nox" James heard Frank mutter, and the room was dark again. Determined, James flicked his wand up " _Lumos_ " a dim light lit up his wand. James grimaced, he'd have to work on that.

Before he could say "Nox" two people shouted, someone screamed, and glass shattered.

"Lumos Maxima!" Frank shouted. The whole room was lit up. Pari and Prisha Patil were lying on the floor, groaning. Sarai Centalia, who had been sitting next to them, was on the desk. But she was bleeding out. There was also a giant hole in the window behind the professor.

James rushed over to Sarai, before anyone else saw her. There was a piece of parchment on her hip, which had been stabbed into her by a dagger. James picked up the parchment, stuffed it his pocket, and picked her up.

Professor Flitwick noticed Sarai and gave a strangled shout.

"Come on Potter! No time to lose!" James followed behind the professor. They sprinted to the hospital wing, which was hard for James as he was carrying a girl almost his size. They turned into the hospital wing, where Madam Vacsain rushed over to them. After placing Sarai on the bed, Madam Vacsain muttered some complex spell. The dagger came out of her hip. It was engraved with the monogram LMR. Who LMR was, James didn't know. But he was rushed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

It was good that James and the others had a free period. He had time to show them the note, which read:

 _Mudbloods beware_

 _This is only a taste of what I can do_

 _No Auror can catch him_

 _Bow down to_ _Lord Dalkell_

 _or Mudbloods won't be the only ones dying_

 _Beware mudbloods, beware_

 _-LMR_

"That's morbid" were Franks first word after hearing it.

"What's a mudblood?" Asked Quentin.

"It's a slur for muggleborns. It means dirty blood, common blood, rather than pure wizard blood" answered James with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Who's LMR?" Asked Edward.

"Dunno, it was engraved on the dagger." shrugged James.

"We should take this to professor McGonnagall" Frank reasoned.

"How? We don't know the password." Sighed James.

"I do. I had to go for a detention once." Quentin put in.

James jumped up at the same time as the other three.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted Edward.

 **I have found the magic of line breaks! Yay! Sorry for the dark chapter, I kind of wanted to have a new Voldy, and now I have one! But this one is _worse_ because he is much more willing to hurt students. Review if you want, tell me if it's too dark, or American. Peace!**


	9. The Girls are WHAT!

James Sirius Potter walked up the the stairs in his blood-spattered robes to McGonagall's office (the Password had been "Albus" which James found funny, considering his brother), James froze at the door.

"What if she's not here?" He asked.

"Do not worry, Mister Potter. I am here." Came Professor McGonagall's voice from inside. The boy's eyes widened. How'd she hear them?

Frank opened the door.

"What is it, Mister Longbottom?"

Quentin cut in. "Professor, we were in Charms class when-"

"I already know about Miss Centalia. If that was all..." trailed off Professor McGonagall.

"Um no professor" James paused to take a breath. "I got to Sarai first. She had a dagger in her side. It was engraved with the initials LMR. There was also a note. I nicked it to read, but when I did, we decided to show you." He handed her the note.

She read it over, her eyes widening with every passing second. When she finished, she said, "I'm sorry you had to read that. It seems we have a new Dark Lord on our hands."

James looked at the other boys in resignation. They looked back with equal expressions. They had figured that much.

Frank spoke up.

"He can't possibly be worse than Voldemort, can he?" he asked tentatively.

"This man is much worse, if he's attempting to murder a first year. Voldemort murdered sixth years and above, but never even tried in lower grades." Answered Professor McGonagall. Then a look of disapproval came over her face.

"Why, may I ask, did you take the parchment?" She asked.

"I was curious." James said guiltily.

"10 points from Gryffindor and detention for stealing. Off you get." She said, shooing them out.

* * *

On Saturday, while the older grades were in Hogsmeade, the boys studied hard for an essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Hagana had assigned them to spot out and describe the difference between the Red Sparks spell (Vermillious) and the Green Sparks spell (Verdimillious) in at least 8 inches.

James and Frank were the only ones not struggling. Frank, adept in Charms, had pointed out spelling and wand movement. James, adept in the class itself, pointed out color, use, and pronunciation.

James leaned back, finished, He had a cramp in his right hand from writing very fast. Quentin looked at him.

"Mate, you gotta help me." He pleaded.

"One hint. Which spell can be used in duels?" James replied sneakily.

Quentin looked down at his textbook. "Verdimillious!" He cried.

"Atta boy. Now write the rest of the essay by yourself." James said with finality. He then got up and walked to his dormitory. On the way, he saw Alice, Layla, and Amira talking about animals. He glanced at the title of the thin book in Alice's hands. "Known Animagi since Falco Aesalon"

What were they doing with that book?

"I'm telling you, we could totally be Animagi!" Whisper-yelled Alice.

"Are you insane Alice? We would definitely die!" Whisper-shrieked Layla.

"We only _could_ die. It's not a sure thing." Whispered Alice.

"Alice is right, Layla. We only _could_ die. Besides, we could register!" Said Amira in an equally hushed tone.

" _Why_ am I agreeing to this." Groaned Layla

"Because you love us. Does that book say _how_ to become an Animagus?" Amira asked Alice.

"No, but we could all look for books!"

"Well, it's a good thing we all love the Library!" Grinned Amira. James moved away as they started talking about books they had found in the Library.

 _They_ were becoming Animagi? That didn't even make any sense. Also, where would you find a book on becoming Animagi in a _school_ library?

James pondered on these thoughts before deciding to watch what they did on the Map. Just in case.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, was also free day. James shared what he had overheard with Edward, Quentin, and Frank in the Teansfiguration Courtyard.

"You're joking Prongs. My sister is super responsible! There's no way she'd do that!" Frank said, pacing.

"Well mate, it doesn't sound like something Alice or Layla would do, but it sounds like something Amira would do." Quentin said.

"What would I do, exactly?" James whirled around to see Amira right behind him.

"Umm... you would prank a professor?" Edward offered up. He was right. That was something Amira would do.

"For your information, Alice is the one who pranks teachers." sniffed Amira.

" _My_ sister Alice? No way!" Shouted Frank.

"Frank, she's the one that comes up with all our ideas." sighed Amira.

"Well, enough chat, I have to go prank Tilth with a couple bird-calling noisemakers." James said quickly. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't even have noisemakers! But he rushed off anyway. The other three followed him.

"What noisemakers?" Asked Edward.

"Dunno Moony. I made that up."

"Well now we have to find Noisemakers! Good job Prongs." Huffed Frank.

"Prongs mate, why're you blushing?" Asked Quentin.

"Dunno Padfoot."

* * *

Luckily, they had been able to charm noisemakers in the hall. Mr. Tilth was furious. He had run everywhere in the castle, only to find Ms. Syren preening near the 2nd Floor girls bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle had promptly laughed at Mr. Tilth's expression.

The boys were eating dinner at this point and had escaped trouble once again. That's when James remembered he had detention with Professor McGonagall right then. Grabbing a chicken leg, he rushed out of the Great Hall to the Trophy Room, where he polished all the gold trophies.

 **Done with another Chapter! Enjoying so far? I have found the magic of line breaks _and_ learned how to spell McGonagall right. What do you think about the girls? What group name should I give them? Review! Peace!**


	10. The Fateful Double Potions class

James Sirius Potter stretched. His arms were sore from a trophy with a burn mark on it that had taken an hour to scrub off. He looked over at Edward, who was stretching himself.

"Moony, I've never asked, but when and how did you become a werewolf?" James asked the sleepy boy.

"Umm, It was right before school started. I was walking home from a muggle friends house and then this big guy attacked me, gave me one bite in the shoulder. It's actually very painful. Then he turned back into a human, because it was almost dawn. He snarled something about being the son of a muggle, and ran off. He must have targeted me." Edward explained.

Frank and Quentin had woken from the sound of James's voice. Frank had his own question.

"Do the teachers know?"

"Only Madam Vacsain and Professor McGonagall. That's why I become a werewolf at all. McGonagall doesn't trust Professor Thueban enough for him to make me the Wolfsbane Potion."

"That must suck." Frank said, wincing. Quentin had his own question.

"Where do you go?"

"I'm not telling you, in case you follow me. But it's in Hogsmeade" he added, looking at their expressions. Frank's face lit up.

"It must be the Shreiking Shack! There's no where else you could go." The other boys nodded in agreement.

Edward sighed. "Fine. That's where I go. Don't follow me, I don't want to kill you, or worse, make you into a werewolf" and with that, he left for the bathroom to get ready.

"He _needs_ to get his priorities straight" muttered Quentin, much to the amusement of Frank and James.

* * *

"You ready for Double Potions, Boys?" Asked Frank on the way.

"When am I _ever_ ready for potions?" Replied James.

"I'm always ready." Answered Quentin with a smirk.

"At least we have that going for us." Finished Edward. This was their ongoing joke since the 3rd day of school.

They walked into the class and sat in their usual seats. James next to Quentin in the second row, Frank next to Edward in the third row.

FORGETFULLNESS POTION was written on the board as well as some instructions.

Students, start when you walk in.

1\. Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron

2\. Gently heat for 20 seconds

3\. Add 2 Valerian sprigs to your cauldron

4\. Stir 3 times, clockwise

5\. Wave your wand

6\. Leave to brew and return in 45-60 minutes

James stopped reading after this, and started brewing. He wasn't particularly good at Potions, but Quentin was next to him in case anything bad happened.

After he waved his wand, he left his perfect violet-colored potion (Quentin had helped him with the Valerian Sprigs, he had almost put in 3 sprigs) He let his gaze wander. Quentin had pulled out a book on the uses of potions ingredients, and Frank and Edward were struggling. Franks potion had turned baby blue. Edward was trying to correct it, even though his potion was lavender.

James nudged Quentin, and pointed to their friends. Quentin rolled his shoulders and started giving them directions.

James' gaze wandered again. Very few people had gotten the potion right. He wasn't even sure how Lysander Scamander, the Ravenclaw, (his twin brother Lorcan was a Hufflepuff)had managed to turn his white and glowing. Petunia Boot had turned hers indigo, and was frantically flipping through pages in the textbook to changes the color the few shades it needed to become violet.

Then James tore his gaze from the Ravenclaws to the sight in front of him. He froze cold. Colin Creevey, another Ravenclaw, was working with Amira. He started screaming hexes at Colin in his head when he saw them touching hands.

Then he stopped. Why did he care? Colin then nudged Amira in a _clearly_ flirtatious manner. James couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked out loud.

"Yes Mister Potter, but next time, go during breakfast." Answered Professor Theuban coldly. James almost sprinted out of the classroom, but remembered to walk. He slumped against a wall. Why did he care? James didn't know.

When he waited the appropriate amount of time, he walked back in the classroom. Colin and Amira weren't still touching, thankfully, but their heads were close together.

"You alright mate? You look ready to kill someone" Quentin whispered.

"I'm fine." Answered James shortly. He turned to his potion, which had turned periwinkle, just as the instructions said.

"You sure? You don't sound fine." Quentin said worriedly.

"I said I'm _fine_ Quentin! Stop bothering me!" In truth, Quentin wasn't annoying James, but James was pissed off. Creevey had started to flirt with Amira again.

* * *

"I have never been so glad to leave a lesson" Said James walking out of the classroom toward History of Magic.

"Prongs, don't kill me for asking, but why did you glare at Creevey so hard when we walked out?" Asked Frank.

"He annoyed me." Lied James easily. "can we prank him?" James walked faster.

"Of course Prongs," Quentin answered, picking up the pace to keep up with James. "But what did he _do_?"

"He annoyed me alright? Can you drop it?" James was practically shouting at this point, he slowed down.

Edward looked up from the ground. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Creevey was all over Amira?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"No" James answered, blushing.

"Jamesie-poo has a crush!" Cried Quentin happily.

"On who?" Came a voice from behind him.

 **Oh! A cliffhanger! How is it? Awful? Review! Also, Colin Creevey (Jr.) is the son of a Dennis Creevey, the younger brother of Colin Creevey (Sr.) it does make sense, as Dennis would have been 19 or 20 when he had Colin with someone. Young, but not impossible. Also, what's up with Amira and James? Peace!**


	11. The Warrior Women:Amazons

James Sirius Potter whirled around to see Alice Longbottom.

"None of your business, dear sister of mine." Frank said, coming to James's rescue.

Alice's left eyebrow raised a bit.

"Oh?" She said disbelievingly, "Is she a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor? Because you were obviously affected in Potions."

"I'm not answering that." James said through gritted teeth. He glanced towards where the Gryffindor girls were. Alice saw the glance.

"Gryffindor. Okay... is she an Amazon?"

"A who?" James asked.

"An Amazon. Meaning Layla, me, or Amira." Alice explained.

"You guys named yourselves?" Frank asked, his own eyebrow raised.

"You guys did, so we did." Alice explained further. Then she turned back to James.

"Me, Layla, or Amira?" She asked.

"What if it's a Hufflepuff?" James retorted.

"It's not. Now me, Layla or Amira?" She pressed.

"Alice, back off. He doesn't want to answer." intervened Quentin.

"Besides," said Edward, looking at his watch. "We're late for History of Magic."

James, thankful for an excuse, whipped off to History of Magic, grateful to be in class for the first time.

* * *

After History of Magic, in which Alice, Layla, and Amira kept shooting him glances, James went to lunch with the other boys.

After grabbing a sandwich and a glass of pumkin juice, he turned to the boys.

"Say Red Alert if an Amazon comes close." He said with a mouthful of sandwich. Quentin looked up from his soup.

"Red Alert" he said, looking behind James. James looked behind him to see the Amazons coming up to the Lost boys, determined expressions on their faces. James picked up his bag and ran out of the Great Hall. He had no idea where he was going, but as soon as he saw the Library, he ran inside.

James looked up one aisle, and ran down it. He kept going deeper into the Library until he reached an area that was utterly deserted. He ran under the table.

Soon enough, he heard voices.

"James, come out! We distracted them!" That sounded like... Frank? He crawled out from the table. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the boys. Edward looked him up and down.

"You've got a problem mate." He said.

"Gee, I didn't know!" James said sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, James finally got an answer back from his dad in the post.

 _Dear James,_

 _The muggle family killed was a family named Jones. Henry, Mary, and Elizabeth Jones._

 _I do hope your friend Quentin does not know them. It would be quite a shock._

 _Mum says you better try being good, or Howlers will follow._

 _I say send her a toilet seat._

 _Enjoy the last few months of your first year, and play well in the upcoming match of Quidditch._

 _My one hint is that Slytherins play dirty, so fair warning._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

James looked up from his letter. He nudged Quentin.

"Do you know Henry, Mary, or Elizabeth Jones?" He asked gently.

Thankfully, Quentin shook his head. "No. I don't. They must not live near me."

James realized something. "Guys, I have to play another game of Quidditch!"

"Really?" Asked Edward, "Hasn't Wood recovered?"

"He has. I'll ask him why I'm still playing." Said James standing up. He walked to where 5th year Terrence Wood was sitting.

"Hey Terrence." He said from behind Wood.

Terrence turned around.

"Hey Potter. What's up?"

"I know you've recovered from your Quidditch incident completely, so I'm wondering why I'm still playing in the upcoming match."

Terrence winced slightly at the word 'Incident'

"Truth is, Potter, I no longer have a desire to play. I asked Professor Longbottom to keep you on the team permanently. Also you're much better than I am. I've never caught the snitch as fast as you did in the Ravenclaw game. Good luck against Slytherin, they play dirty" he said.

"Already got the memo about Slytherin playing dirty. Are you sure you don't want to come back?"

"Nah. Just don't feel like playing anymore."

"Okay. Thanks Terrence."

James returned to his seat.

"Sooo..." started Quentin.

"He doesn't want to play anymore, so he asked Professor Longbottom to keep me."

"Sounds awesome." Edward said through a mouthful of bacon.

* * *

Soon enough, breakfast was over and it was time for Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts.

Professor Hagana had them practice the smokescreen spell.

"You say _Fumos,_ " Professor Hagana explained, "and you make a left circular motion."

Then she repeated it as a spell. Silvery gray smoke erupted from her wand.

"Patetfumi" said Professor Hagana. The smoke cleared.

"Practice now. Those who don't achieve a smokescreen by the end of class has it as homework" Ordered the professor.

* * *

"My back hurts!" Complained Frank as they left the classroom. Someone, in the smoke, had knocked him over into a desk.

"Go to Madam Vacsain if it really hurts Frank, we're tired of your whining!" Exclaimed Edward.

"If I'm going to the hospital wing, you're coming with me." Stated Frank.

"Fine, but make it quick." Edward grumbled. He and Frank walked away from where Quentin and James were walking to Hebology.

Frank and Edward didn't show up the whole lesson. Eliza Hopkins whispered to the whole class that they had gotten cursed on the way out of the Hospital Wing. Quentin went to the bathroom midway through the lesson and didn't come back.

James was really worried now. At the end of the lesson, James ran out of Herbology. He was passing a statue of a humpbacked one eyed witch when the hump opened and he was pulled in by three pairs of hands.

He went to pull his wand.

"Incarcerous!" Said a voice. James immediately recognized that as Layla. He thrashed trying to get away.

"Now James, we want our question answered." cooed Alice.

"Why do. you want to know so bad?" Replied James. He was slightly impressed with their dedication.

"Several reasons. We're curious, it's fun to know who likes who, and we know someone who likes you." Amira said, ticking off her fingers.

"So you're trying to find me a date? I turned twelve in January!"

"We still want to know."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Fine. We will be watching."

"Okay crazy ladies. Can I go?"

"Yeah. You'll find the other boys in a girls bathroom on the second floor." smirked Layla.

James gaped at her. "You put them down n a _girls_ bathroom? You put them in _Moaning Myrtle's_ bathroom?" He shrieked.

"She's a lovely girl. She just hasn't gotten over dying." proclaimed Alice

"It's been seventy years!"

" _Diffindo._ Just go." Sighed Amira. Ropes Newley cut, James hightailed it to the bathroom, where he quickly retrieved Frank, Quentin, and Edward, all with sizable bruises on their faces. They didn't manage to escape Moaning Myrtle though. She shrieked at them, but stopped at the sight of James.

" _Harry_?" asked the girl, amazed. "I knew you'd come back to my bathroom!" She actually had a smile on her face.

"Umm..." said James, glancing at his friends. "I'm not Harry, Myrtle. That's my dad."

Her eyes bulged and she started wailing. She swooped into a toilet with a large splash.

Now wet, the boys left.

"What happened?" Asked a still-dazed Quentin.

"Girls. Attacked you, Kidnapper and interrogated me, and then I got away and came to free you" James explained quickly.

"I hate them."

"Prank war?"

"Their so on."

 **That is the end of Chapter 11! Next chapter is start of the prank war, and the chapter after that is Quidditch. Fumes is a real spell, but Patetfumi is something I made up. Also, before you ask, boys and girls who are 11 and 12 do "date" but it's not like real dating. That explained the weird curiosity of the girls... I made James birthday January 1, 2004, just because. Quentin is April Fools, 2004, Edward is October 10, 2003 (a full moon) the twins are February 10 (saw that on internet somewhere) Layla is May 25 (random) and Amira is March 25 (month random, date to match Layla). also, LONGEST CHAPTER! YAY! Peace!**


	12. Pranks War and Twin Girls

James Sirius Potter looked at the larger piece of parchment for their Prank War. Centered around the amazons, the pranks were designed to illicit screams and girly freak-outs from them. Quentin smiled evilly.

"This is brilliant" he said.

Edward rubbed his hands together. "They won't know what hit them"

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Gryffindor sat down at the house table. As soon as everyone was seated, red and gold gloop dropped from the ceiling. Several screams erupted, one coming from Layla, who had goo in her hair.

Then all the girls hair, in every grade and house, turned bright pink. Amira screamed this time. Pink was her least favorite color.

Finally, Quentin muttered "Alohamora" to a chest hidden in a corner of the Dining Hall. Toads, lizards, spiders, and other small animals streamed out of the chest. This was when Alice screamed. She was deathly afraid of "creepy-crawlies" as she called them.

The animals quickly left the hall out of fright of wands pointed at them (A loud "Melvin!" Had been heard when a 3rd year boy found his toad)

And that was only breakfast.

* * *

Throughout the day, classes were plagued by pranks. A charms class was so full of dungbombs that everyone cast a Bubble-Head Charms so that they could breath normally.

In Transfiguration, everyone got bad nosebleeds that no one could seem to fix. These were, of course, Skiving Snackboxes, but nobody told the students or Professor Parkinson that.

In potions, while creating the Cure for Boils, everyone's cauldron exploded as soon as they sat down. Remains of Filibuster Fireworks were found in the cauldrons. No one was hurt however.

Pranks like this continued throughout the whole day.

Nearing the end of the day, a little bit after dinner, the Lost Boys were passing Greenhouse 3 when Professor Longbottom came up to them.

"You all get five points each for the ingenuity of it. However, you all also lose ten points each and three weeks worth of detentions."

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Quentin.

"Are you being easy on me because I'm your son?" Frank asked slyly.

"One point off for cheeck, _Longbottom_ " emphasized Professor Longbottom. "No run along, before another professor sees you." He winked.

"Thanks Professor!" Exclaimed James, winking back.

The Lost Boys sprinted to the dorms. On their four posters, Jame pulled out a book.

"James, what in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts are you holding a book entitled _Howe to Becom Animagusi_.?" Asked Edward in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Because I want to become an Animagus?" James meekly said, "And it was written by Falco Aesalon?"

"Cool. Where'd you get it?" Admired Frank, before Edward could respond.

"Nicked it from Parkinson." Said James with a shrug.

Then James, Frank, and Quentin listened to a twenty-minute about Prefects, Respinsibility, and Morals. Quentin plugged in muggle headphones into his wizarding Radio that he got from Frank so that he would tune out the droning of Edwards voice.

James fell asleep with Edward going on about theft.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, James passed the Amazons.

"I can't believe I thought he was fit." snorted Amira as he passed by.

"I know! He was so rude yesterday. I'm glad he got detention." Sniffed Alice.

James debated who they were talking about the whole day, and decided it had to be a Lost Boy because they were the only ones that got detention the previous day. James was pondering when he noticed the time.

Detention was pretty bad. They had to help Tilth clean the 7th floor bathrooms. Including the girl's ones. Tilts had them running across the castle getting him supplies. Currently, they had just retrieved the sixth mop. The previous five had been splintered by Titlh.

Running back on the 7th floor, they almost ran into Pari and Prisha Patil, the twin daughters of Parvati Patil, who was a single mother after her jerk of a husband cheated on her. He had boils in the _spot_ for weeks and it made a small article in _The Quibbler_.

Anyway, Pari and Prisha were talking in hushed voices. To the Lost Boy's amazement, they stopped right in front of the tapestry.

"Prisha, I don't want to date Potter!"

James froze. All four boys jumped behind a tapestry of Uric the Oddball surrounded by fifty Augeries.

"Why not Pari? He's perfectly fit." Reasoned Prisha.

Did Prisha just call him _fit_? Things were becoming weirder by the minute.

"A, we're eleven, so I wouldn't date him even if I wanted to. B, I'm not interested!" shrieked Pari.

"Then who _are_ interested in? I've gone through everyone in first year, most boys in second year, and even a couple in third year!"

Pari mumbled a couple unintelligible sentences.

"I do _not_!" Screeched Prisha. "It's just that he's mysterious! I mean, aren't you curious why he is in the Hospital Wing all the time?"

James felt Edward stiffen next to him.

"No. I'm not curious. Why don't you ask him about it yourself?"

"Because he's obviously not going to answer. Now back to you. Who are you interested in?"

Pari mumbled something. James heard her shift her weight uncomfortably. A half second later, Prisha was yelling.

"You like _who_? Do you realize who that is?"

Must be someone popular.

"When are you telling Mom you fancy _Eliza Hopkins_?"

Guess not. Eliza Hopkins isn't popular.

Wait.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block. But I'm back baby! I'm trying to include several plot points a chapter, so don't hate me for the confusing plot. Also, considering this took place during the 2015-2016 school year, I decided to make Pari lesbian. I am straight myself, but I have a friend who is pan. Pari is not the only one not straight though, so fair warning. Ready for a GvS Quidditch game? I am! Peace!**


	13. Quidditch, Bludgers, and Fouls Oh My!

James Sirius Potter shifted his weight. He and the rest of the Gryffindor team were waiting nervously for the announcer, 2nd Year Ravenclaw Willow Montgomery, to start introducing them. He was also nervous because of Pari and Prisha. He and the others hadn't discussed what to do about it, if anything at all. Then he heard Montgomery's voice.

"And here on the field come Gryffindor! We have R. Weasley, Beater. F. Weasley, Beater. Wood, Keeper. Captain Hughes, Chaser. L. Weasley, Chaser. Walsh, Chaser. Aaaaaaand, Potter, Seeker!"

Gryffindor flew around the field before the Slytherins were introduced.

"Now on the pitch is Slytherin! The Line-up: Nott, Beater, Captain Montague, Beater. Dolohov, Keeper, Greengrass, Chaser. Buldstrode, Chaser. Davis, Chaser. Aaaaand, Pucey, Seeker."

The Slytherins flew their lap.

"Captains Shake Hands!" Said the referee. James did a double-take when he saw Teddy. Teddy winked at him.

"I'm covering for Hooch, her eyes aren't what they used to be." He whispered conspiratorially.

Darla Hughes and Everett Montague, the captains, shook hands, not meeting each other's eye.

"And they're off! Quaffle goes immediately to Wesley Greengrass, who gets the quaffed knocked out of his hands by Roxanne Weasley. _Nice_ shot. Yound Natasha Walsh of Gryffindor recovers the quaffle, and then passes to Louis Weasley, stolen from him by Connor Davis- Oh Wait! A fantastic Porskoff Ploy where L. Weasley drops the Quaffle down to Darla Hughes! She's flying to to the goalposts! Will Keeper Jacob Dolohov be able to save it? NOW THATS A FOUL!"

And indeed it was. Montague had hit the bludger toward the stands to distract Hughes, and Hughes, ever the Gryffindor, had made a sharp turn so that it would hit her instead of a couple of fourth-year Ravenclaws. Roxanne and Fred Weasley had gotten there just in time, and had hit the bludger back toward Montague.

A whistle was soon heard.

"A penalty shot on Slytherin, for Bumphing, or hitting the bludger towards the stands." Commentated Willow Montgomery.

Darla took the shot for being hit.

"10-0 Gryffindor!" The sea of red and gold screamed happily. James kept thinking he saw the snitch, but it always turned out to be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, or someone's watch.

Then, he saw it. Glittering high above the Gryffindors, the snitch shimmered. James dived down, however, in hopes of confusing Pucey.

It worked.

"POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! THEY'RE NECK-AND-NECK!" Screamed Willow.

About ten or fifteen feet off the ground, James pulled out of the dive. He had kept his eye on the snitch, which was now hovering over the Amazons and the Lost Boys. He zoomed toward it. James heard a dull thunk behind him.

"WHAT A MOVE! POTTER PULLS OFF THE BEST WRONSKI FEINT I'VE HEARD OF SINCE THE 1994 QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Screamed Willow. James rolled his eyes. Wronski Feints were not that hard to pull off.

"Madam Vacsain rushes to check in Pucey! I'm sure he'll be fine though." A silence fell over the crowd as Pucey was looked over.

No one noticed as Millard Bulstrode flew with the quarrel toward the goalposts.

No one except for Owenna Wood, the keeper. There was no problem except she was behind the goalposts. Rules strictly stated that no part of the Keeper's anatomy can go through the hoop to block a shot.

So Owenna Rolled of her broom, and threw it toward the hoops. It sailed straight through and hit the quaffed, sending it straight to Walsh, who held it tight.

One problem

Owenna was free falling. Several people screamed. Everyone had stopped paying attention to Pucey now. James flew straight down to get to Owenna, and rolling underneath his broom, caught her by the shoulders hanging from the knees of his own broom.

Everyone was silent. Then people started sighing in relief.

Willow was beside herself.

"AN AMAZING PLAY BY POTTER AND WOOD! WOOD THROWS HER BROOM TO BLOCK A SHOT, ONLY TO BE CAUGHT UPSIDE-DOWN BY POTTER! HEY LUPIN! IS THAT A FOUL?"

Teddy looked at Willow.

"Considering it wasn't her anatomy, I don't see no reason for a penalty."

"WOOD LEGALLY SAVED THE SHOT! THERE WAS NO CALL FOR FLACKING! PUCEY IS BACK ON HIS FEET, BUT NOT ON HIS BROOM! Hey wait! Is that Potter racing toward the stands?" And indeed he was. As soon as he dropped Owenna on the ground, he flew right over Amira, where the snitch still was.

He wasn't counting on the beaters.

Montague hit one at him, and then Not slammed the other one toward him. The bludgers were heading straight toward the stands, again, except more specifically toward the stands. James glanced behind him. If he jumped, the bludgers would hit him, but he'd catch the snitch. If he didn't jump, the bludger would hit someone it the stands, and the snitch might fly away.

He stood,on his broom and leaped.

The snitch hit him straight in the hands. Closing his hands around the snitch, Montagues bludger hit him in the other arm, and Nott's hit him in the same shoulder where the first Blücher went. Spinning through the air, the Last thing James heard was Willow screaming the end results (160-0) and Amira screaming in the background.

 **Sorry. I wanted to end on a cliff-hanger. Natasha Walsh, the Gryffindor Chaser, is named for Natassa22, who has followed my story practically from the start. Willow Montgomery, the Announcer, is Willow Lark, who has also followed the story for some time. Read their stuff, it's really good. Also Natasha and Willow are in the year above James and the List Boys. Next chapter might be a party, or it might be a prank, or it might involve Amazons. This is my shortest chapter by one word. Peace!**


	14. Injuries

James Sirius Potter groaned.

His arm ached, his shoulder ached, and he couldn't see. Someone gave a sigh of relief.

"Gave us a right scare there mate." Was that... Quentin? Where were the others?

"Doesn't help that you had to be the bloody hero." That was Edward.

"Here are your glasses." That was Frank. James slipped his glasses on. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"Played the bloody hero and-" Edward was cut of by Darla Hughes, who was standing behind the Lost Boys with the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Caught the snitch is three minutes." She said proudly

"Really?" Said James, sitting up higher.

"You should have seen it. You jumped, caught the snitch, had _both_ bludgers hit you, and fell neatly in front of...What's her name?" Owenna asked.

"Amira Heiwa. You should've heard her scream." Chuckled Quentin.

Fred and Roxanne sighed.

"We should've seen that coming." Said Fred.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. We won didn't we?" Said James with a happy smile.

"Yeah, and now we're playing Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup." Smiled Louis Weasley. Hughes was about to say something when Madam Vacsain rushed out of her office

"All of you! Out!"

Grumbling, everyone went out. James leaned back, suddenly bored, before noticing the sizable pile of candy, and something that looked like... a Hogwarts toilet seat? He read the tag on the seat.

 _James,_

 _We tried this with Harry in his first year, but Madam Pompfrey confiscated it._

 _I'm glad Madam Vacsain has a sense of humor._

 _Your Uncle,_

 _George_

James snorted. He grabbed some spare parchment and a quill, and wrote a letter to his dad about it.

Then he grabbed chocolate frog, that came from Quentin. He groaned upon opening the package. It was his dad. James already had six of him. In fact, he had memorized the card.

Harry James Potter

The only known survivor of the Killing Curse, and was known

as the "Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One". Potter is best

known for his defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort, who

was defeated on May 2nd, 1998 C.E. Potter lives happily

in Godric's Hollow with his wife and three children.

He threw the card angrily at the door, effectively hitting Layla Eves as she walked in.

"What she do to offend you?" Scolded Alice.

"Didn't mean to hit her. I was throwing it at the door." Said James defensively.

"Why did you...Oh!" Said Amira, picking up the card, "I get it."

"Is there a reason you three are throwing me pitiful looks?" Shot James at the three, who were in fact, throwing him pitiful looks.

"We just wanted to say get well soon." Muttered Layla.

"Well I've pissed you off, and you've said 'get well soon', so why are you still here?" He asked irritably.

Saying nothing, the three girls stomped away.

"Why do. you like him again?" asked Alice to the other two on the way out. James didn't see who she was talking to, but now he was curious.

* * *

When exiting the Hospital Wing (with warning from Madam Vacsain not to run, or else he'd bust the magical stiches), he was accosted by Vincent Goyle.

"Ever the hero, Potter. Saving the little mudblood,a trip to the hospital wing." He sneered, with his followers, Mafalda Ortiz and Blaze Zabini behind him. Mafalda flinched at the word "mudblood" but that was probably because she was muggleborn herself.

"Why, Goyle," said James with an air of one commenting on the weather, "Do you call muggleborns that _horrendous_ name, even when there's someone of muggleborn parentage in your little posse?"

Zabini punched Ortiz.

"She is reminded how low she is, and s punished for it." Said Goyle.

"Blood-purist, much?" Asked James sarcastically.

Zabini punched Ortiz again, and Goyle kicked her. Then the two left, with leaving Ortiz with James.

"Are you alright?" asked James kindly. Ortiz looked around and whispered.

"I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin. I wanted to prove that the Slytherin house wasn't bad, but Goyle, Zabini, and even the older kids apparently want a punching bag." She whispered.

"Have you gone to the Hospital Wing?" Asked James.

"They said I couldn't go, and that my bruises should in the muggle way, like the muggle I am." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Look up defensive spells, they might help you. Also, you have ambition. The ambition to prove others are wrong. You are a true Slytherin, and not like Goyle, who is a prime example of blood purism. Be proud of your parentage."

James wasn't sure why he was consoling her. She was a Slytherin! But he couldn't stand bullying. He helped her up, and walked the opposite direction from where he was facing.

He walked up to the Owlery, and, carefully stepping around excrement, he tied his letter to Hedwig. The great grey took off, flapping into the sunset.

The sunset?

James raced down to the great hall, only to find everyone leaving. He raced to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, he stepped inside.

"Whatndoes Master Potter want?" asked a house-elf near his knee.

"I would like some of what was served for dinner. Thank you Robey." Said James. The little house-elf nodded, and soon, James was digging in to the dinner.

Frank burst through the door.

"We've been looking for you _everywhere_!" He gasped.

James raised an eyebrow. "Did you try the Map?" He asked.

Frank hit his face. "No." He grumbled.

The two walked back up to the dorm. Thinking about the little bruised girl, James resolved to ask his dad for healing potions.

 **Sorry if that was a little dark. I wanted to introduce the Draco Malfoy of the series. Vincent Goyle is named after his dads friend, Vincent Crabbe. However, Goyle is actually smart. I'm thinking of an attack next chapter, although whether it will be a Howler or a Blood Purger (Lord Dalkells followers), is up to me. R &R! Peace!**


	15. More Drama

James Sirius Potter looked at a list. It was a list of mysteries that he needed (or wanted) to figure out.

 _-Who is Lord Dalkell?_

 _-Why was Sarai Centalia targeted?_

 _-Is Pari lesbian?_

 _-Who likes me?_

 _-How can I help Mafalda Ortiz?_

 _-Why did Moony's parents throw him out?_

 _-Did they beat him?_

 _-What's with the Amazons? They're so mysterious._

James felt like parts of his list were silly, but they were still mysteries!

Quentin walked in as James was putting the parchment away.

"Almost the end of our first year, eh Prongs?"

"We still have exams and the Quidditch tournament, don't get your knickers in a twist, Padfoot my friend."

"Yeah, and have you seen people study? I think Centalia was almost in tears when I passed her in the Library"

"You, in the Library? The world must be ending!" cried James, clutching his heart in a joking manner.

Quentin punched him, and sat on James' bunk.

"I was researching Animagi to help Moony, you dolt." The two laughed

"Quite the year, eh? An attempted murder, girl weirdness, that utter _git_ Goyle, and our little posse."

"All those and more." Agreed Quentin, "You figured out your 'Miss Heiwa' problem?" He sniggered? The boys were all over James since he _admitted_ to liking Amira.

"Padfoot, I have deduced two things. One, you are an utter _git_ and I hate you. Two, Creevey likes her, and you don't anger that kid in fear of being hexed." Said James in a flat, monotonous voice. Quentin cracked a smile.

"There are other fish in the sea for you to like, mate. Also, Creevey will see that _he_ is an imbecile, and will realize that Miss Heiwa is not worthy of his affections." Said Quentin in a voice reserved to mock the rich and the posh.

Edward walked in.

"Have either of you two seen my copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_?" He asked, running his hand through his blond hair, "I seemed to have misplaced it."

"Have you checked underneath Padfoot's pillow?" Ask James tiredly upon seeing the look in Quentin's face.

Edward angrily stomped out after finding his textbook _yet again_ underneath Quentin's pillow.

"Really?" Asked James after Edward had left. Quentin shrugged.

"Last-Minute pranks are never the best, mate." He replied.

"Speaking of which, what are we doing on the night-before feast? All of our Whizbangs were confiscated."

"We could always get nifflers from Hagrid"

"What are nifflers?"

"Cute little furry mammals with long snout that are attracted to shiny things."

"Such as gold goblets and silver plates?"

"Exactly."

"How are we convincing Hagrid?"

"We'll tell him it would make a good laugh."

"That's true. It _would_ make a good laugh."

* * *

James took a breath. The last time he was casting this spell in class, Sarai Centalia had ended up being stabbed.

But it was part of the test.

"Lumos" His wand tip light up brightly.

"Nox." His wand tip went out.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. Now could you make this pineapple tap dance for me..."

James was surprised he got through his exams. He was nervous for all of them, but he was sure he did well, considering all his friends helped each other study.

But nothing would prepare them for History of Magic. It was boring the moment you stepped in there. You could feel the atmosphere changing. Take the test for example

 _Question One:_

 _What is the Werewolf Code of Conduct?_

 _Question Two:_

 _Who was mainly winning in the Gargoyle Strike of 1911? Who ended up winning?_

Questions like this continued until he saw a question he knew, the last question.

 _Question 25:_

 _Who owned 50 Augeries before they weren't considered bad luck?_

James thought back to his detention with Tilth. He and the boys had jumped behind a tapestry upon hearing the Patil twins... Who was it? He must've been quite the oddball... Ah! Uric the Oddball.

He furiously scribbled this down.

"Time!" Called out the ghost that was Professor Binns. Thankful to be out of HoM, James rushed to Transfiguration, where Professor Parkinson had them transfigured a mouse into Swiss cheese. Afterword people were complaining about it.

"Mine still had fur!"

"Mine didn't have holes! It was gray and squeaked!"

"Mine didn't change at all!"

James rushed by these people. His had turned into cheese, but he was pretty sure it was cheddar.

Finally, _Finally_ the exams were over. There was a celebration in Gryffindor Tower in honor of finishing the tests.

Late into the night, Louis Weasley finally yelled at everyone to go to bed. Everyone went, but the next morning he had a black eye from a patrtygoer who was a little party-crazy and had _not_ wanted to go to bed.

James was nervous. The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff tournament game was drawing nearer. The odds were not in Gryffindors favor. Hufflepuff had dominated the entire season, winning all the games by at least three-hundred points to win the cup, Hufflepuff had 980 cup points, compared to Gryffindor's 780. Gryffindor had to be winning by at least 60 points before catching the snitch.

"Hey Potter, don't you have practice?" James looked over to who was speaking. It was John Finnigan, who was in Gryffindor as well, but a year above.

James looked at the time.

"Yeah, I do! Thanks John."

"No problem." Answered John, spreading ketchup on his sausages.

James rushed to the pitch, changed, and jumped on his Firebolt 3000.

He flew onto the pitch before barrel-rolling to avoid a bludger.

"Nice dodge, Potter, but next time? Come on time!" Yelled Darla, flying past him.

The team had muggle golf balls on them that they could throw at any time to see if he would catch them.

Owenna chucked one of hers toward the teacher's seats. James zipped past Roxanne and Fred before barrel-rolling again to dodge another bludger, and grab the ball before hitting the stands, scraping his fingers on the seats in the process.

Louis threw his next. He threw it toward the goalposts. James zoomed up toward the post and caught it in both hands.

Hours later, Darla called the team to the pitch.

"Good Job everybody! I think we have a real chance at winning the cup! You all need to be on your O-Game. See you tomorrow for the game!"

Everyone dispersed to the changing rooms. Just before he left to go to dinner, a scream rang out from the pitch.

James grabbed his broom and speeded over there. It was Darla, who had stayed behind to spruce up her aim. She was in the air, but she wasn't on her broom. She was floating, her hair whipping around her face. She appeared to be unconscious, but screaming her lungs out. The only other thing James saw was the quaffel falling through her grasp. He also saw a small figure cloaked in black running away. James could hear the girl's sobs from where he was. He didn't recognize her. He turned his attention back to Darla

James flew to her. He couldn't get to her. Every time he got close, her screaming form moved away. He heard a whistling behind him. James didn't think much of it before he felt a curse hit him in his back. He slipped of the broom, losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was a horrifying mask on a person leering up at him from the ground.

 **New chapter: Done. One of my longest! How is it? The masked guy is one of Lord Dalkell's followers, called Blood Purgers. Sorry if it sounds stupid, but I didn't ask for that opinion! Next chapter has two outcomes. I'll give you the initials of each scenario. See if you figure it out.**

 **Outcome 1: He wakes up in the HW, unharmed**

 **Outcome 2: He wakes up K, 😳 but unharmed**

 **Ill tell you what they were next chapter. Peace!**


	16. Kidnapped

James Sirius Potter woke up with a groan.

"Good, your awake." Said a cold, deep voice.

James didn't recognize the voice. He opened his eyes to see more black.

"We've blindfolded you so you can't see your surroundings, obviously." Said the voice.

"You could've just taken my glasses away, I can't see two feet ahead of me without them." He replied.

"This is true. Do you know why your here?" Asked the voice.

"No. I'm guessing this isn't the Hospital Wing?" He asked with a humorless laugh.

The "No child. You are lucky to be in the presence of Lord Dalkell. Your friend has already recognized me. She screamed and tried to escape, but to no avail" the man laughed. It was the laugh of a man who has long-gone insane.

"You can't expect me to scream in fright, can you? Your name isn't exactly fear-inspiring." James actually laughed this time.

The man, Lord Dalkell, snarled.

"It was better than my real name, you anoying son of a-"

"Hero? Why yes, thank you. My mom and dad saved thousands of lives." interrupted James impertinently.

"Hah! As if! The Dark Lord had it right! Mudbloods must die!" Screeched the man.

James winced at the hateful word.

"So you decided to become the next Voldemort?" He asked.

"You dare speak his name! You are not worthy!" Screamed the man.

"Fine, Fine. _Moldyshorts_ didn't get far with his plan,and neither will you!" said James defiantly.

"Silence you impertinent boy!" He screamed.

"No. Why should I?"

"If you so not _shut up_ ," seethed Lord Dalkell, "I will kill your pretty friend."

James heard a muffled shout from across the room. That must've been Owenna.

James laughed.

"Good luck with that. Her and my dad's are famous. They'll stop at nothing to find their kids. As well as Owenna's twin being one of the most stubborn people I know."

Lord Dalkell laughed.

"You think they even _know_ where you are? Apparation leaves no trace, as well as the Quiddirch pitch being scoured of your existence. No one knows where you are. No one will come save you." Laughed Lord Dalkell maniacally.

James could hear Owenna stifling her sobs across the room.

James remembered that his dad, after Sarai Centalia was attacked, had place a "Danger Charm" on James. If he was stabbed, shot (my a muggle "gun", what ever those were ),or hit with an Unforgivable Curse, the spell would track him to his dad. He just needed to get the man to curse him. James shivered at the thought. But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"What do you want?" He spat out.

"What I want? I want immortality. I want mudbloods to die. I'll start my reign of terror with this young lady. I will torture her, then kill her slowly." He erupted in a laughing fit.

Owenna burst out into muffled sobbing. James panicked.

"No! Don't kill her!"

"Why not?"

"Because then your really in for it."

"How so?" The man was laughing again. James thought fast. He remembers his "Danger Charm".

"Her dad is super over-protective. After one of my classmates was stabbed, by _you_ , I think. Her dad placed a danger charm on her, so if she is hit with an Unforgivable Curse, it is traced back to her dad, who will then be able to find you."

"And how would you know that?" Sneered the man. James shrugged.

"She was complaining about it during practice after the attack."

"Is this true?" James supposed this question was directed towards Owenna. James didn't hear anything, so he prayed that she nodded.

"Hmmmmm. Then I guess I'll torture...You!" James could tell the man was whipping out his wand.

"Ready to die painfully and slowly?" The man sneered. He laughed more. Owenna was screaming something that sounded like "No!"

" _Crucio._ "

James screamed. His skin was being ripped apart! No, he was being cut by thousands of knives! No, he was being burned! It hurt, it hurt so bad. The curse seemed to last hours, days.

Before he passed out in pain, he whispered to the man standing above him.

" _I lied you stupid wanker._ "

The last thing he heard was a scream of frustration, and the loud _crack!_ of Apparation sounding out twice through the room.

* * *

James woke of with a groan. Someone sighed in relief. Someone else started sobbing. Two other someones started screaming in excitement.

"Jamie! You're awake!"

Lily?

"Why were you sleeping for three days?"

Albus?

He opened his eyes to see a red blurry mess of hair jumping on his his bed, and a mess of black hair next to him. A large black and red blob were on his other side. Those were his parents.

"Here are you glasses, James." That was his dad.

Sticking on his glasses, he looked up to see his family.

"Hi guys!"

His mom stopped crying and started yelling at him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MAN CURSE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACT STUPID WITHOUT A WAND! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I was protecting Owenna from getting killed?"

"SHE IS THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! SHE COULD HAVE DEFENDED HERSELF!" At this point, Albus and Lily were covering their ears. James was considering doing the same.

"Against the Cruciatis Curse?"

"WHAT?" Ginny turned on Harry. "HE WAS HIT BY THE CRUCIATIS CURSE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? YOU TOLD ME HE WAS KNOCKED OUT AND HIT TWICE BY INCENDIO! WHO CURSED HIM?"

"Owenna Wood said that the man's name was Lord Dalkell." Harry winced as soon as Ginny opened her mouth.

"HE GOT CAPTURED BY A DARK LORD AND YOU DIDN'T SEE FIT TO TELL ME? IF YOU REMEMBER RIGHT, I FOUGHT IN THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS TOO HARRY JAMES POTTER."

"Sorry Ginny."

James interrupted his mother before she started yelling again.

"I can still play Quidditch, right?"

Ginny muttered something about boys placing quidditch before their own safety before saying gently, "Sorry James. You were missing for two days. You've been out for three. The Quidditch Cup already happened."

James groaned. "Hufflepuff won, didn't they."

Harry grinned. "Actually, no. Gryffindor didn't let any goals in, and they injured the other keeper early in the game. The chasers were amazing. You guys won 370-150." James gaped at his dad in disbelief.

"They did?"

"Yeah. Apparently the Gryffindor pep talk had something to do with doing for Owenna and you, because you guys were missing."

James leaned back. "Wow."

"Wow is right. Do you want to see your friends? They're waiting outside."

"Yes please."

 **Wow. What a chapter. K meant kidnappped, HW meant hospital wing. 😳 meant scared. I'm changing the rating to T so that I can use slightly darker themes. Sorry if you wanted a light-hearted story, that's just not my thing.**

 **Maybe one or two more chapters. I might do summer as well.**

 **At this point in time, it is after exams and everyone in the Amazons and The Lost Boys is twelve. I did not write any** **of their birthdays into the plot. Might do that for the next story. Until then! Peace!**


	17. Goodbye Hogwarts, Hello Summer!

James Sirius Potter closed his eyes. The feeling of being back on a broom was overwhelming.

His mother had decided to ban him from playing Quidditch or riding a broom until he was healed.

"Hey Potter! Mind if I join you?" Called out a voice. It was Amira.

"Sure, Amira."

Amira glided up to him.

"First Years almost over, eh? You excited for summer?" She asked, leaning back flat on her broom. James had to admit she was a pretty good flyer.

"Partially yes, and partially no. There're some things I won't miss, and some things I will."

"Like me?" She giggled, waggling her eyebrows. James rolled his eyes, but his heart beat faster.

 _Yes Amira. I will definitely miss you._ Is what he wanted to say. Instead, he said,

"Believe what you want to believe Amira." She giggled again.

"D'you think I can try out for beater once Roxanne and Fred leave?" She asked.

"Unless you're afraid of heights!" He laughed. Amira let out a bigger laugh.

"Actually, I am terrified of heights. Once, I was on a zip line, and I had to take a running jump so I wouldn't lose my nerve. It was an awesome feeling when I jumped."

"So how do you fly?" James asked quizzically.

"Well I figure that if I fall I'll get some handsome boy to save me." she winked again.

"I'll fly under you just to be sure."

"Who said I was talking about you?" She laughed again. Suddenly, she stood on her broom.

"Amira, what are you doing?" James asked nervously.

"Someing I learned on vacation in America. They call it broomboarding." She was now standing up straight, and flying lazy circles around James,

"Broomboarding?"

"Yeah. It's like a cross of skateboarding and flying in a broom."

"What's skateboarding?"

She muttered something under her breath. James almost fell of his broom when he heard, quite clearly,

"Pompous ass doesn't know what skateboarding is. Why do I like him again?"

" 'Scuse, me, what was that?"

"You're a pompous pure-blood ass because you don't know what skateboarding is." Now she sat down sidesaddle on her broom.

"No, the last part."

"What last part?" James would've believed she honestly didn't know what he was talking about if he had not caught the panic clearly in her eyes, and her eyes darted around looking for the nearest exit strategy.

"You have a tell, Miss Heiwa." James chuckled a little bit.

"I do not!" She cried indignantly. Normally a girl would've been blushing, but being the unique girl she was, Amira didn't blush often.

"You do. You look for an exit strategy with your eyes when you lie."

"Fine. Maybe I do. What's it to you?"

"What was the last-" James was interrupted by Edward, who was on the ground.

"Prongs you stupid wanker! Stop flirting with Heiwa and get down here now! Or have you forgotten we're leaving tomorrow!"

James blushed at Edward's statement. He didn't look at Amira. She bumped close to him.

"See you when I see you, Potter." Before zooming toward the first-year girls dormitories.

"Moony you git! I was having quality time with Amira!" James called, landing on the ground and promptly tackling Edward.

"Well it's a good thing I interrupted you then. We can't have you snogging before second year!"

"She was about to tell me something important!"

"Oops."

* * *

James lay in bed. It was his final night at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it! He listened to the soft snores of the other boys. He looked at the moon. It was a waxing crescent, almost a half-moon. James felt bad for Edward. His parents had kicked him out for being a werewolf, so where would he go? James resolved to tell Edward to stay with him if he couldn't stay anywhere else.

James rolled over and thought about all the things he would miss, which was everything except Professor Hagana, Thueban, and Parkinson, as well as Tilth, Ms. Syren, and Peeves. But everything else...

James fell asleep and dreaming of animals with antlers.

* * *

James stared at the scarlet steam engine. He stood with his trolley and Hedwig, Edward and Quentin on his sides, and Frank next to Edward

"Write me?" Asked Quentin, breaking the silence.

"Definitely." Answered James. He turned to Edward.

"Come by if you get kicked out again."

"Alright." He answered in a small voice.

"What're you lot doing standing around here?" Said a voice behind him. James turned to see Alice Longbottom staring at them.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Get on the train!"

Hurrying, the boys managed to squeeze into an compartment that was already ho,ding Layla and Amira. Layla was reading the book James had stolen from Professor Parkinson.

"I knew someone stole it!" He exclaimed. Layla looked up.

"What're you gonna do about it?" She asked in a snide voice.

"Ask you to take notes for me?" He asked hopefully. She snorted.

"Fat chance." She said, before burying her nose in the book.

Most of the ride was spent playing Exploding Snap, but was stopped when Frank caught his hair on fire. Then the ride was spent talking about plans for summer. Alice and Frank were staying home and learning how to take care of the Leaky Cauldron (their mother Hannah was the landlady), Quentin was spending his days at a beach house in France, Amira was spending time at a sleepaway camp in the USA. It was a muggle camp, so she told them to send letters the Muggle way. Layla was staying in Japan the whole summer, because apparently her witch sister had gotten a summer job teaching Quidditch at the Japanese School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mahoutokoro.

All to soon, train came to a screeching halt. Standing up solemnly, James walked off the train with the others closely behind him, where he was almost immediately smothered by Albus and Lily. He shook them off, and hugged his friends good-bye, before turning to his family, where they walked off, getting a few stares as they went. One girl who must've been younger than six, even asked Harry for his autograph.

But then they were out! Harry grabbed James' hand, and Ginny grabbed Albus and Lily, and they all apparated to the Potter Manor.

 **Hi guys! It's been a while. I had writers block, but I'm back! I'm going to write more chapters about summer adventures, and drama, and... more stuff (gah! Pre-writing writers block.) The next book will start at the beginning of next year, so I'm writing The Whole summer. Peace!**


	18. Summer Part 1

Jame Sirius Potter was looking out the window when an owl he didn't recognize flew into his room. It held a package.

He read the letter.

 _James,_

 _Don't expect me to do this again._

 _-Layla_

Do what again? James opened the package to find _Howe to Becom Animagusi_ nestled in the wrapping paper. Opening it, he saw Layla had written in footnotes. He quickly wrote back a reply expressing his utmost thanks.

"Hey Jamie." James quickly hid the book, and turned to see Dominique Weasley, fresh out of her 4th year of Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw.

"Hey Dom."

"We're playing in the back if you want to come."

"Yeah, just a sec." She left, and James leaned over to put the book away. Louis and Dominique had wanted to go to Beauxbatons, but Beauxbatons doesn't accept anyone from England, so Dom and Louis had to go to Hogwarts, much to their and Flemiur's displeasure.

He ran out into the front yard. A full blown out game of tag was taking place. Currently eight-year old Hugo was it, and he was chasing Teddy. Teddy, who was a fast runner, practically walked so as to let Hugo tag him. Then Teddy was it. He ran after Victoire, and tackled her. They went rolling, and then Teddy was running back up the hill, a grass-stained Vic running after him. For a Hufflepuff, she could be mean when she wanted to. Then it was an all-out war.

Many hours later, Ginny called them in. Everyone flooded back home, Fred and Roxy to WWW, Vic, Louis, and Dom to Shell Cottage, Rose and Hugo to Weasley Household, 10 year-old soon-to-be Ravenclaw Molly and 13 year-old Slytherin Lucy to Weasley Manor, and Teddy to Black Manor, leaving James, Albus, and Lily at refurnished 12 Grimmauld Place.

Later, James was lying in bed, in what used to be Sirius's room, looking at the pictures of motorbikes. He rolled over to look at the Marauder's picture. Peter had been crossed out. James had put a picture of the Lost Boys underneath it, with "Legacy" written on the picture.

He fell asleep counting motorbikes.

* * *

"Jamie, Jamie! Wake up!" James opened his eyes slowly to see the mess of red curls that was his eight year old sister.

"What Lily?"

"Your sleepy friend is here!"

"Who?"

"I don't know... Maybe his name was Ethan?"

"Was it Edward?"

"Yeah!" Lily jumped off his bed. James hurried down to see Edward passed out on the couch.

"He came here, asked for James, and collapsed." Said his mum in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anything you want to tell us James?"

"Ummm... No?" It came out as a question.

"You're forgetting I have a brother who was bitten by a werewolf. Plus I knew Remus Lupin. I know how to recognize werewolf bites, James."

"Oh." James took a seat.

"Why did he come here?"

"His parents didn't want him because he's a werewolf."

"Bloody Hell James! You can't tell Lost Boys secrets!" James jumped at the sound of a tired Edward.

"Don't worry Edward." Said my mum. "I know what werewolf bites look like."

"Oh." Edward sat up.

"You can sleep in James' room." Said Ginny. Nodding, the boys scurried up to James' room.

"Nice pictures." Smirked Edward, looking at the pictures of models.

"They were my namesakes Sirius', Mum and Dad tried hexing them off, but no avail."

"Did Layla send you the book?" Edward had consented to the Animagus idea, only because he figured the boys wouldn't be able to get it.

"Yeah. Let's go have a look."

James opened the book to see it was half-burnt, and the other half in writing so old he could go three words without a headache. Taking off his glasses. He sighed to Edward who just smirked.

There goes that idea.

* * *

James woke up to furious banging at the door. It was a month into summer, and currently James and Edward were grounded for playing Quidditch to high ("Muggles might see you!").

James sneaked downstairs when he heard yelling. He looked over the banister to see his dad arguing fiercely with a man several times James' width.

"Harry, you have _got_ to help me!" Harry shook his head.

"I've saved your arse so many times. With the dementors, getting you in hiding, and taking the blame for _everything_ you did when we were kids."

"Please Harry! I've got no idea how to explain it to her!"

"Get your wife to do it."

"She's a muggle like me!" Dad knew muggles? Staying hidden, James almost laughed at his dad's response.

"She my colleague's squib sister." The fat man looked at Harry weirdly.

"What's a squib?"

"A muggle born to two wizarding parents." At this, the fat man paled.

"You realize Harry, if Mum and Dad find out, I'm disowned."

"She's kept it hidden for almost thirteen years. Besides, where did you think Arabella got her magic from? There's no way magic would have survived through Uncle Vernon's DNA." The fat man sighed.

"You have a point."

"Do you want to bring Arabella from the car, Dudley? We can explain to her better in here." The fat man, Dudley, nodded and walked out the front door.

Who was Dudley? Who was Arabella? James intended to find out.

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry! I had writers block, then I didn't have time, Oh My God I'm sorry. Anyway who is Arabella? Find out next Chapter. Also I am starting a Percy Jackson fanfic, try to find it on my profile in a couple days.**

 **As always, Peace!**


	19. Last Chapter

James Sirius Potter didn't know what to think of Arabella Dursley. She was small, but muscular. She'd probably make a good beater. Her blonde hair was brushed over one shoulder, and she was fidgeting in her chair.

"Pa," she said. "Why are these two people here?" Dudley looked up from his seat.

"This is your uncle, Harry and your cousin, James. They are here to explain... The letter, among other things." Arabella frowned.

"I thought my friends were playing a practical joke on me. That's not above them, you know."She said.

Harry said two words.

"It's not."

Arabella froze.

"Prove it."

Harry pointed his wand at the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A silvery stag burst from his wand. Arabella stared in awe.

"Wow." Was all that came up. She turned to James.

"If he's the one showing magic, what are you doing here?" James floundered for an answer.

"He's here to explain Hogwarts to you Bell." Said Dudley.

"Like on the letter?" She asked. James nodded, then launched into an explanation of Hogwarts, with his dad chipping in from time to time. Dudley listened to.

"You're gonna want to watch out for Peeves the Poltergeist, because he messes, with you constantly, so watch out. Mr. Tilth, the caretaker, and his bird Ms. Syren are constantly on the look-out for rule-breakers, but they do it obsessively, so that's really annoying... Oh! I totally forgot. When you get to Hogwarts, you're sorted in Houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffinidor, or Slytherin. You get sorted based on your personality. I'm in Gryffindor."

Arabella nodded.

"How are you sorted?" She asked.

"Talking hat, called the Sorting Hat." Answered James. Arabella nodded again in understanding. Dudley clapped his hands together.

"If that's it, do. you think you could take her to the shopping district to get her stuff?" He asked.

"You mean Diagonal Alley?" Asked James.

"Yeah. I think so." Dudley replied.

"Sure we'll take her." said Harry.

"When can I go?" asked Arabella.

"We'll come get you." said Harry, standing up. "Come on James."

Knowing what he meant, James grabbed his dad's wrist and they disapparated home.

* * *

James had ultimately decided never to use apparition unless he was in a tight spot. It was just so uncomfortable. He felt like he was being squeezed through a keyhole and stretched like a balloon at the same was just horrid.

James and Harry landed with a small thump outside of 12 Grimmauld Place, where a mad game of quidditch was being place in the magically created Quidditch Pitch. The pitch didn't take up any real space, so it fit well in the London apartment.

Ron, George, Albus, Louis, and Fred were on one team, and Dominique, Roxanne, Lily, Ginny, and Hugo were in the other team. Teddy was refereeing, and Victoire was keeping score. Ron and Dom were keepers, George, Fred, Roxanne, and Hugo were beaters, Ginny and Louis were chasers, and Lily and Albus were seekers. Needless to say, Ginny's team was winning by fifty points.

* * *

Amazingly, the game ended with Albus just catching the snitch a couple seconds before Lily. They won my sixty points. James laughed. He knew Lily was a better chaser, but no one else could play seeker, and James wasn't there. He had actually seen the snitch a minute before Albus caught it.

James was heading to his room when his dad stopped him.

"Listen James. I know you took the Cloak and the Map, and I was planning on giving you the Cloak before you're sixth year, but you have fun with it, will you? Don't get in too much trouble. And you're required to let your siblings use it whenever they want to."

James nodded mutely. His dad was actually giving him permission? No way! Harry just walked, off shaking his head.

* * *

James walked back with his books, heading toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Arabella was next to him, turning her wand over in her hands. They had just bought it a couple minutes ago. Vincent Goyle came up to them.

"This your girlfriend, Potty?" He asked with a sneer. James and Arabella wrinkled their noses.

"Ew no." Said Arabella. "He's my second cousin."

Goyle made a stupified cow look. Then walked off. Arabella turned to James.

"Who was that asshat?" She asked.

"Vincent Goyle. Avoid him."

"Will do."

They entered the WWW, just before ducking to avoid a firework headed their way.

"Sorry!" Called out a boy near them.

"What is this place?" asked Arabella.

"Joke shop run by my uncles George and Ron."

"You get stuff for free then?"

"Nah. Just a family discount."

"We're using that discount right now. Let's go." She pulled him towards the shelves.

* * *

Arms stacked full of joke items, James laughed his way out of the shop, Arabella clinging tightly to his arm. She had run into the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder shelf, and couldn't see.

"It's not funny, James!" She exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"It definitely is, you just can't tell."

Arabella frowned.

"It wears off, yeah?"

"Duh."

She let go of his arm and sighed in relief.

"I can see!" She exclaimed. James laughed.

"Come on. Let's go before your dad thinks I kidnapped you."

* * *

"Go on Arabella. Go find someone your own age."

"But _James_ I want to be with you!"

Just then the compartment door opened.

"We interrupting something?" Asked Quentin. The Lost Boys and the Amazons were behind him. Arabella and James wrinkled their noses at the same time.

"First Goyle, now you. We're cousins!" James cried. Frank furrowed his brow. Amira sighed in...Relief?

"James mate, I've met all your cousins. This is not one of them." Alice said.

"On my _Dad's_ side, you morons. She's my second cousin. Are you lot gonna stand in the doorway or..." James trailed off.

There was a mad rush to sit. Suddenly, a rabbit with antlers jumped out of Amira's arms and into James's lap.

"Where'd you find a Jackalope?" Asked Edward, once they were all seated. "I thought it was a hoax?"

"It was a muggle trying to recreate something he saw in the woods." Said Amira. "I found him in the woods at my camp. Poor thing was starving half to death. I had a right time evading my cabinmates to feed him."

"What's his name?" Asked James, rubbing the Jackalope behind the ears. Amira blushed.

"Nanabozho." She said.

"What?" Everyone looked at Amira with incredulity. Amira sighed.

"He's the creation god in Ojibwa mythology. Also known as the 'Great Rabbit' which is why I picked that name. He's a jackrabbit with antlers, after all." She shrugged.

"I, for one am calling him Bozho." Said Layla. Everyone nodded.

"Bozho short for Nanabozho. I like it!" Said James. The jackalope snuggled closer.

"I think he likes you!" Said Amira. Nanabozho's nose twitched and Amira laughed.

"Stay warm James. He just might leave you." The rest of the compartment laughed as well. The compartment door opened again.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" Asked the Trolley Lady.


	20. Lil' Extra

**If you guys haven't noticed yet, my sequel,** **James Potter and the Portrait Room** **, is now up. I'm three chapters in as of July 2017. Check it out, then if you have time, check out my others stories and check out my fiction press account, the username is FirstBear777**

 **R &R, I would love all of your opinions. Peace!**

 **-FirstBear777**


End file.
